Sick
by HoldOnToYourTunaCans
Summary: Oneshot in which Ichigo is sick and I have no imagination. Slight shonen-ai. Thanks to all who click and read.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

**A/N: **Ok guys, don't blame me if this one's weird. I wrote it while I was sick so I might not have been thinking a straight as I could have. Thanks for reading!!! (^_^)

* * *

The fuzzy T.V. played dimly in his clogged ears as he sniffled in vain. It just wouldn't stop! He reached for the fallen roll of toilet paper on the floor, groaning in frustration as it rolled even further away, unraveling itself. He sniffled again and gave up to wipe his nose on the blanket surrounding him. 'The Amazing Life of Super Neko Sakura' went to commercial as he reached for yet another menthol cough drop and sneezed. How embarrassing. He doubted he would ever be able to live this down if anyone found out he was home sick watching frilly cartoons meant for five-year-old girls. Oh, how he wished he hadn't dropped the toilet paper! He shot it an evil glare and popped the cough drop in his mouth, promising that he'd cut it into a million pieces if it ever somehow became a hollow. He winced as a sudden menthol burst flooded his mouth. So THAT was why you weren't supposed to chew them! He reached for his water sitting on the coffee table in front of him to delude the cough drop river in his mouth. To his dismay the cup was empty. _Fine! _He thought as he got up, cursing the world in the process.

oOo

_I wonder where Kurosaki-kun is…_ thought Orihime as she bit into the cheese, strawberry jam and chocolate pudding sandwich. _Could he be sick? If he's not here tomorrow I'll just go over and see. I'll bring some of my special strawberry pickle soup too! I bet he'd like that._

"Orihime?"

Almost immediately her thoughts evaporated and she turned her head to look at her friend. "Hm?"

"What are you eating?"

"A delicious Orihime original!" she replied. "You wanna know what's in it?"

"No, I think we'll pass," said Tatsuki. "You can keep that recipe a secret."

"Ok!" she said as she took another bite. She didn't notice but a shiver went around the group as it made a subtle squishing noise.

Ishida tried to suppress a laugh as she did so but failed as a small smile graced his face. Quickly he turned his attention to his own lunch in hopes of hiding it.

That's when he noticed it. Someone's reiatsu was different. It wasn't long until he realized who's. This time he nearly burst out laughing. Luckily he caught himself before the full front of it hit him and he was able to pass it off as a cough. He hoped. He only got one weird look at least, by grace of Tatsuki.

oOo

"No you stupid little cat, you! You can't throw that thing into the power lines! It'll electrocute the town or something!"

There was a knock on the door. "The clinic's next door. Talk to my dad if you need something" the boy called. The person walked in the door.

"I'm not here for the clinic! My dad owns a hospital, baka. You really need to work on recognizing reiatsus."

"Ishida, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"School ended 45 minutes ago. Don't you have a clock around here somewhere?"

"Ok fine, but why are you here?"

"I noticed you were sick today so I came over to check on you."

"One, how'd you know I was sick and two, why do you _care_?"

"You wound me Kurosaki. Can't a friend worry about another friend?"

"Not a gay friend! Go away!"

"Again with that? How many times must I tell you? I'm. NOT. GAY."

"Just go home."

"You know Kurosaki, it looks to me like you're the gay one. What are you watching anyway?"

He blushed. "Nothing! I was flipping channels when you decided to barge into my house!"

Ishida eyed the remote lying on the opposite side of the couch from the Shinigami on top of the blanket. "I see. It must have been your telekinetic powers then."

"What do you want Ishida?"

"Nothing. I just thought you might like some company and maybe some soup."

Ichigo glowered but grudgingly accepted.

"Good, at least you have _some_ sense left."

About an hour and a half later the incredibly loud voice of his easily excitable father invaded the ears of Kurosaki Ichigo. It took a minute to sort out the words as he was rather drowsy and the man was laughing and crying as he spoke.

"Now son, I always expected you to bring home a girlfriend some day, but I never expected her to be a guy! Least of all the son of an old friend! Oh what a happy day this is Misaki! Our little boy is growing up! One day he's running around the house naked except for his diaper and chocolate birthday cake all over him and the next I come home to find him sleeping on the couch with-UH!!"

"Damn you old man! I'm not gay and he's not my girlfriend! I may be sick but I'm not delusional!!! Crazy old-!"

"Oh Misaki, our children are so cruel to their loving father! It's enough to make one cry!" he sobbed as waterfalls of tears gushed from his eyes.

Ichigo turned around to face Ishida standing by the couch and rubbed the back of his head. "I think you should go home now."

Ishida nodded and started for the door, Ichigo following. Before walking out the door, he pulled the Shinigami into a kiss and smiled. "I'm not gay."

"Hey-!"

"I'm bi."

"But-!"

The Quincy put a finger on over Ichigo's lips to shush him. "Don't tell anyone."

"Give me one good reason."

"Because if you do, I'll tell everyone that you watch Super Neko Sakura."

And with that, the boy was gone."

oOo

"Hey, has anyone seen Ishida-kun?" Orihime asked.

"I think he's sick." Said Tatsuki.

_Serves him right._ Thought Ichigo.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow, I haven't posted anything in so long! I was beginning to think my imagination was fried or something. Then again, looking at this POS I'm still not convinced it isn't... Anyway, thanks so much to all my readers! A double thanks AND A COOKIE!!! to all my reviewers. (Any kind of cookie you want! I even have PICKLE FLAVOR!!!)


End file.
